Rozen Maiden: Alice Game
by Chibi Chibi Desku
Summary: Jun can't escape this dream…since the moment he had it, Rozen has been trying to tell him something he should have already known.  Something that can and very will change the Alice Games forever. -High T- Pairing to come later


**Summary:** Jun can't escape this dream…since the moment he had it, Rozen has been trying to tell him something he should have already known. Something that can and very will change the Alice Games forever.

"**Rozen Maiden: Alice Game"**

**A/N:** Hello and welcome, let's dribble over the introductions and take forever getting to the actual storyline! XD No I'm really just kidding. It's been a while since I've been in the fanfiction game, but I think my writing might have gotten a little better from all the Role Play I've been doing since my last story a few years ago.

Now from all the searching I've done, apparently the Alice Game in Jun's time have come to an end and the Rozen Maiden dolls are asleep again. The anime stopped after Barasuishou was defeated and Enju disappeared while Rozen restored the Rozen Maidens. This story takes place after the anime (considering I haven't read the manga to know all the manga details instead of the anime details) so don't try connecting the logic in this story to the manga series. The rating plans to stay at high teens at the highest, but if any reason it should be higher you'll be informed.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Rozen Maiden, I've just become a fan after watching the second season. The real owner is Peach-Pit. Well done to them, it's a wonderful series, though the ending could have used some work. Much love guys! P.S; The quote from Shinku will most likely be off, since I can't remember the exact wording of it, so you should excuse that part.

**Part 1—**

"_Watching you sew is like magic…"_

His head shifted around on the pillow, his shoulder nudging its way under the sheet to pull it up under his chin.

"_The Alice Games…to be the perfect daughter for father…"_

"_Jun."_

_The boy known as Jun gasped in surprise. The voice he heard, this male voice coming from nowhere and everywhere that seemed so strongly omnipresent, he had never heard it before yet he knew who it was instantly. "R-Rozen…What do you want?" Jun demanded hesitantly, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides, unable to keep his knuckles from turning white with the strain. Rozen was Father, the very reason why the Rozen Maidens had to fight each other, because he wanted the perfect daughter._

_The student took half a balancing step back on the mound of broken televisions he stood on in his dream world, raising his left hand to cover his eyes from the ball of bright light that forced his eyes shut. Glancing out from under his arm he could only vaguely make out the form of an older man with blonde hair wearing a white suit outfit with a complexion that seemed to glow like the light that surrounded him. This was Rozen?_

"_Jun." He spoke again and Jun took another half step back. "When you sew it is like magic." The male's voice was so fatherly, wise yet comforting, stern yet gentle. The quick prospect of this being the white rabbit Lap Lace was quick to come and go as the man spoke, for that rabbit merely spoke in nothing but riddles with a somehow taunting condescending tone of voice. This man did not. Nor did he sound like Enju, the apprentice who had tried to create a faux Rozen Maiden doll to prove becoming better than his teacher._

"_Tha-that's what Shinku said," Jun stammered a bit, remembering their first major battle against Suigintou, how he had been able to repair Shinku's arm once it had been torn from her body. He could remember Suigintou had made a surprised remark about it, but he had concentrated so much on protecting Shinku, he couldn't remember why it had been so surprising to her._

_He lowered his arm to keep his palm over his eyes, trying to see if he could get a better look at Rozen, see what he really looked like. "I didn't really think it was that special," he admitted to the older man. "I was just trying to protect her because you want them to fight each other for the Alice Game!"_

"_There is more than one way to finish the Alice Game."_

_Jun's eyes widened at this news that had come. "What other way?" he demanded. "What other way is there to end the Alice Game without the sister's fighting each other? Tell me!" Anxiety, anger, a bit of fear and relief mingled inside his chest, making the boy's heart feel as though he were running a marathon that wouldn't end. Were there a way to end the Alice Games without the need for the dolls to become lifeless, he wanted to know more then anything._

"_You are able to bring a dolls wandering soul back to its body."_

_Gritting his teeth Jun tried to keep from growling at the aversion to his question. "No! That doesn't answer my question! What other way is there?" He would only ask him again if he didn't answer._

"_I have waited so long…to see my darling Alice…to have that child wrapped in my arms in front of a fire, telling her stories."_

_Jun's growing anger diminished a bit. He felt for Rozen; had known he wanted to be a father to the perfect daughter. He must not have been able to have a family of his own so he created one. But in his desire to create the perfect daughter, he created seven instead, and couldn't determine which could become his one daughter. The Alice Game had played on and off for centuries whenever every doll awakened at the same time._

_But why the meeting? Why now?_

"_Jun…"_

_Jun swallowed a growing lump in his throat, feeling it plummet to his stomach._

"_Find Alice …I cannot-"_

With an audible gasp Sakurada, Jun shot upright in bed, the sheet he'd pulled over his shoulder in his sleep falling to his pajama clad lap when he heard the soft rapping of knuckles on his door. "Jun-kun, breakfast is ready," announced his older sister Nori who poked her head into the room to smile at him. Bringing up his hands Jun rubbed the sleep from his heavy eyes with a yawn. With her blonde hair in a usual pair of pigtails, Nori headed downstairs, grabbing the teapot to serve the remaining Rozen Maiden dolls their tea. Looking to the floor Jun noticed that two of the three suitcases there were open and empty. The third was Hinaichigo, whose Rosa Mystica had been taken from her at the official/unofficial start of the Alice Games. Like Hinaichigo, Souseiseki had lost her Rosa Mystica as well fighting against Suigintou in order to become Alice . Jun knew it had to have been hard on Suiseiseki, losing her sister to another sister. She had been quite for a while after, not nearly as many of her usual snide remarks or comments.

It seemed aside from that, not much had changed. Until the dream washed through Jun's memory as he pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose. His eyes widened and his body stilled as though the moment had frozen. Rozen had contacted him…through his dream…But he had thought the only ones capable of entering other's dreams were Suiseiseki and Souseiseki? Had that been something Rozen himself could do as well? Or had he some way of contacting him for whatever particular reason he had contacted him for?

However he had done it, he hadn't been able to finish saying his thought. He couldn't, what? He couldn't find Alice ? He couldn't continue the Alice Game? What had it been he was trying to tell him? Sliding his fingers into his hair Jun pushed his forehead down against his palms in desperate thought. What had finding Alice have to do with his like of sewing? What was the other ways of finishing the Alice Games?

Every question left unanswered by Rozen himself racked through Jun's mind in a need to come up with some kind of logical answer, but nothing he could think of seemed to fit. "Dammit Rozen, what were you trying to tell me?" he murmured under his breath.

"Jun! You are late for breakfast. Now get dressed and come to the table at once." Looking up Jun found the blonde doll dressed in red, Shinku, standing in his doorway. "I'll be down when I get there," he argued back as he usually did. "No one's stopping you from eating without me."

"You are such a slow servant. You would think that by now you would have learned your place." Jun's hand clenched at his bed sheet to his knee. "Learned my place? _You're_ the one living in _my_ house, eating _my_ food, watching _MY_ T.V! Don't tell me I need to learn my pl-gah!" His face followed the flow of Shinku's hair slapping his cheek, forcing him back onto the bed.

"It is too early to be so noisy," she scolded him. Jun pushed himself upright once more, rubbing his reddened cheek as he watched her stand in the doorway. "Huh?" He couldn't help noticing her expression soften a bit as she stood there with a moments pause before speaking up again.

"You were tossing quite a bit in your sleep," she told him. Her serene light purple eyes looked up at him with a bit of unspoken worry and question. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Well…no, not really," he admitted, unsure to tell her what the dream had really been about. If he told her, would it cause more problems then it would be worth? She had enough problems with two of her sisters in such a deep sleep, and another who wanted to become Alice somehow more than the rest of them. "I can't really remember what it was about now," he lied. "It might come to me later when I'm not really thinking about it."

She gave an acknowledging nod. "Good. Then you can get dressed and come down to breakfast so that we can finish before Kun Kun starts. I will not miss an episode because you were too slow." Grumbling under his breath Jun rolled his eyes, only to be met with another smack to his cheek. "What was that for?" he yelled at Shinku.

"You do not roll your eyes at a lady," she told him, turning to leave the bedroom again. Sitting back on the bed Jun sighed, letting his head fall back to look up at the ceiling. In truth he knew Shinku cared about him as much as he cared about her. He couldn't tell her something he didn't even have an answer to yet. There had to have been some kind of mix up, a crossed dream link or something.

" Alice …" Did Rozen possibly realize he may never find Alice so long as the sisters fought against each other? Did he want Jun's help to end the Alice Game once and for all? How could he do that when he wouldn't tell him how? All he had done was quote Shinku.

Standing out of bed he pulled off his pajamas and pulled on a set of new clothes for the day. He would have more time to think over breakfast and while everyone watched Kun Kun on television.

"Attempt number….oh yeah! Attempt number six hundred sixty-two! I, Kanaria, the second Rozen Maiden doll and greatest musician, shall obtain the Rosa Mystica from the other Rozen Maiden dolls!" The green haired doll wearing a yellow sundress dipped low under the bush left of the Sakurada front door, attempting to once again sneak in and take the Rosa Mystica of her sisters, knowing she had little luck, but retaining all false optimism that she could. Peering into the window just over the bush, she took a peek inside to find the group gathered at the table with plates set in front of them. "Perfect!" the doll snickered. "They're all setting down to breakfast. Now's the perfect time while they're all distracted!"

At the sound of fussing footsteps Kanaria let out a little squeal of surprise, jumping back down into the bushes. Looking up through the tangled and twisted branches she found a boy had come through the front gate to the front door, knocking a few shy times to get someone's attention. She gave a victorious clench of her fist. _Yes! This is my chance to sneak inside! Once that door opens, I'll sneak in unnoticed and then I'll be in perfect position to take every Rosa Mystica!_ Looking to the door she realized she was on the wrong side! She couldn't sneak in if she were behind the door; she would be seen for sure! _Drat! I'll have to sneak around this boy then._

Humming lightly to herself she took a step out of the brush to sneak around him. Once the sole of her foot touched ground, the door swung open and squished the second Rozen Maiden doll against the wall of the house. "Guh…Ouchie…" the doll squeaked under her breath.

The boy, Yamamoto-kun of Nori's class, straightened stiff when she opened the door. "N-Nori-chan! I-I have something to say to you!" he tried his best to bravely tell her, though his brave beginning to his confession was met with a light airy giggle that made the boy blush.

"Nori, I require more tea," called Shinku from the dinning room table. "Where's the chibi human anyway, desu?" demanded Suiseiseki, peering over the back of her dinette chair to find her medium.

"Oh, coming," Nori glanced over her shoulder before looking back to Yamamoto. "Please excuse me." She gave him a bow before closing the door, dashing the boy's hopes of finally telling her how he felt, and finally letting Kanaria drop to the ground with a beat red face. With a defeated sigh, Yamamoto-kun turned and trudged his way back home, trying to think of possibly another way to tell her how he felt since it seemed face-to-face was not working in his favor.

Regaining her composure, Kanaria gave a rough shake of her head, hiding under the bush once more. "Okay, so sneaking in through the door didn't work out so well," she murmured to herself. "But that won't stop me!" When her stomach growled she plopped herself onto the ground crossing her legs. "Though this might." Crawling under the bush to the side of the house where she left her packed lunch to keep it safe, she snatched it up and sat it in her lap. It was her favorite! "Ah! I love Micchan's omelets!" She almost squealed in delight, lifting a fluffy egg filled bite to her mouth. To her dismay, the crows had taken a liking to the omelets Mitsu made as well. "No! Get away! You can't have any!" Kanaria badgered the birds that squawked at her, threatening to take her food.

Not wanting to give them the chance to have any of it, she crawled back under the bush to keep it all to herself. "Finally, all mine!" She opened her mouth for the first bite and came to bite down on a bare pair of chopsticks. "Eh?" The crow that followed her into the bush squawked a little laugh as it bounced away from her with the piece of omelet in its mouth. "You stupid birds!" Kanaria yelled infuriated.

Thumping down the last step, Jun took a seat beside Shinku as Nori began to refresh her now cold tea. "Here you go Shinku," Nori smiled, watching the aristocrat doll take a sip and give a nod of acknowledgment. Jun remained quiet, still in much thought of his dream, trying to think of any comprehensive answers to his unanswered questions.

"What? Not even a good morning?" exclaimed Suiseiseki with flushed cheeks. Whether of embarrassment or irritation wasn't known to another but herself, and she threw a strawberry daifuku at Jun, hitting him square on the forehead. "Stupid chibi human!" she yelled at him.

Growling, Jun grabbed up the daifuku and bit into it. The sweet confection had been Hinaichigo's favorite snack, and even while she was in a deep sleep, they still enjoyed it when Nori could find it. "Just shut up and eat," Jun grumbled, setting the half uneaten daifuku on his plate.

Scoffing, Suiseiseki sat back in her own seat, looking down at the food on her plate a little discouraged. She hadn't felt the same since Souseiseki lost her Rosa Mystica because she refused to listen to her about fighting her other sisters. She still had a medium in Jun, and had Souseiseki listened, she too might have been able to do the same. She didn't have to keep Shibisaki as her medium; he'd been too old, unable to do much for her as a medium, but it was too late to tell her.

In her heart, Suiseiseki was glad she had taken Jun as a medium, but this was easily overseen by the way she acted out toward him. Jun couldn't tell, and she couldn't help it. That was how she was.

"Jun, that is no way to behave at the table," Shinku reminded her 'slave' who scoffed at the note. "Like I care. Don't you have an episode of Kun Kun to watch?"

Shinku turned forward to her plate, taking another sip of her tea. "Kun Kun will begin in ten minutes, I have time," she told him.

"Oro…?" Nori looked up at Jun and a frown dipped the corners of her lips down. "Jun-kun, is everything okay?" she asked a bit worriedly.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," Jun complained, taking another bite of daifuku as a reason to keep from speaking any more. Nori seemed to take the hint and return to her own plate, for which Jun was grateful for. He wouldn't know how to answer every question about him being okay without explaining the dream he had and going through the ordeal of having Shinku and Suiseiseki worrying for something that may very well be nothing. At least, that was what he was hoping, though he had been wrong before.

**A/N:** That'll be it for the first part; I figured it was already long enough. X3 Let me know what you guys think so far, so reviews are always welcome. I'll be working on the second part soon, so wish me luck~


End file.
